Shatter
by Fire Studios
Summary: *SEQUEL TO SHATTERED* Mark, now know as Jet, sets off on a quest to find his sister and stop Jasper. One-shot.


Jet? I could get use to this, Jet thought. Just two months ago, he reformed the Gemstones. Diamond, Emerald, Quartz, Topaz, Opal, and himself. But he had to have a Gem-like name. So Diamond suggested Jet. He liked it, and it stuck. They had been hiding out on Earth ever since he found Quartz there. But, secretly, he yearned to find his sister, Pearl the seventh member of the Gemstones. She had been taken by Paradot, a evil mastermind who wants to take over the universe. But never will if the Gemstones have something to say about it. "Jet.. Jasper's ship is within one hundred miles of ours. We need to act now before they get closer!" They all hopped in the ship Diamond and Quartz made.

"I know that Topaz, but you forget Jasper is weak. It's his weaponry that we should be worried about, plus this gives us a chance to defeat Lapis."

Meanwhile in Jasper's ship, "WAIT! Stop there's a ship nearing us!" Jasper said impatiently "Well, did you check the heat signature to make sure it's not a probe?" Lapis suggested from behind the plasma light beams keeping her contained. "You see, this is why I keep you... plus if I let you go you would crush my ship," Jasper laughed. "I will finish what Paradot started!" Jasper yelled. Jasper remembered the day Paradot died :

Peridot's ship landed in a messa on Earth. There he found the treasure he seeked: The New Gemstones, as they called themselves. Nothing could stop him now. He charged at them, a massive battle erupting. "NO! PERIDOT!" Jasper shouted, but he was too late. Peridot was shattered, his fragments flying everywhere. Jasper picked them up, and put them in Peridot's ship. "YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY FRIEND!" Jasper charged at them, just as Paradot did. Mark charged back, but saw one of Peridot's slaves. "PEARL!" Mark shouted. "Diamond, take care of Jasper!" But it was too late, because Jasper fled to his ship and closed the door behind him.

The two ships flew at each other. "Me, Diamond, Quartz and Topaz will go into Jasper's ship. Everyone else stay here and defend the ship. Don't destroy the ship!" Jet instructed. Jet and the rest of the Gemstones flew, using their newly found powers, to a window in Jasper's ship. Diamond blew open one of the windows. They climbed in the ship, startled to find soldiers guarding the hallway. They used their Gem abilities to take out the guards, but not before Topaz fell and shattered. It was too late to pick up the fragments before they were stepped on and smashed to nothing by Lapis. Then, Jasper stabbed Lapis with his sword. Jasper laughed as Lapis shattered, and he stomped her fragments. "HAHA! See you later!" He shouted as he activated some type of high tech machine. In a blink of an eye everybody was gone… then he realized even Jasper was gone to. Jet didn't know what happened. He called for his friends in vain, then he just cried for a long time until he spotted a ball of light in front of him. He was very curious so he touched it. He felt something happen to him. He saw his legs fade, and then everything else along with it went blank…

"Um… are you okay?" A voice asked. Jet could barely see, but he knew it was a boys voice. He shot up. "Where's Jasper! I need to…" Jet looked at the boy in front of him. "... finish the job." The boy looked at him. "Are you a gem?" The boy asked. "Yeah… why?" The boy's eyes lit up. "Do you like Earth?"

"Why are you asking so many questions!" Jet got hotheaded. "I… I gotta show you to the Crystal Gems!" The boy shouted. "Who are the Crystal Gems?"

"I've never seen him before… what did you say your name was again?" A Pearl asked. It wasn't his sister, but it kinda looked like Pink Diamond's Pearl. "Where are you from?" A fusion asked. Jet shrugged his shoulders. "I've lived on Earth all my life… I'm half human and half gem. My sister is full gem. She is a Pearl too." Jet said. That's when the fusion left the room. "The group of Gemstones was destroyed ages ago… how are you half human?" The Pearl asked. "My mother was Rose Quartz… but I've never know who my dad was." Jet said. The fusion entered the room and looked at Jet. "You come from a alternate timeline where we don't exist, and Pink Diamond never had Steven, but rather a boy and a girl. Me and Pearl will figure out a way to get Jet back to his timeline. Steven and Amethyst, give Jet a tour of Beach City." The fusion, who's name is Garnet, said.

A teenager handed Jet some fries. "And that's how I got here." Jet said to the teen. The teen had yellow hair that looked like fries, blue eyes, and had been recording the whole conversation. He pressed the STOP button. "This is definitely going on my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!" He boasted.

Jet? I could get use to this, Jet thought. Just two months ago, he reformed the Gemstones. Diamond, Emerald, Quartz, Topaz, Opal, and himself. But he had to have a Gem-like name. So Diamond suggested Jet. He liked it, and it stuck. They had been hiding out on Earth ever since he found Quartz there. But, secretly, he yearned to find his sister, Pearl the seventh member of the Gemstones. She had been taken by Paradot, a evil mastermind who wants to take over the universe. But never will if the Gemstones have something to say about it. "Mark.. Jasper's ship is within one hundred miles of ours. We need to act now before they get closer!" They all hopped in the ship Diamond and Quartz made.

"I know that Topaz, but you forget Jasper is weak. It's his weaponry that we should be worried about, plus this gives us a chance to defeat Lapis.."

Meanwhile in Jasper's ship, "WAIT! Stop there's a ship nearing us!" Jasper said impatiently "Well, did you check the heat signature to make sure it's not a probe?" Lapis suggested from behind the plasma light beams keeping her contained. "You see, this is why I keep you... plus if I let you go you would crush my ship," Jasper laughed. "I will finish what Paradot started!" Jasper yelled. Jasper remembered the day Paradot died :

Peridot's ship landed in a messa on Earth. There he found the treasure he seeked: The New Gemstones, as they called themselves. Nothing could stop him now. He charged at them, a massive battle erupting. "NO! PERIDOT!" Jasper shouted, but he was too late. Peridot was shattered, his fragments flying everywhere. Jasper picked them up, and put them in Peridot's ship. "YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY FRIEND!" Jasper charged at them, just as Paradot did. Mark charged back, but saw one of Peridot's slaves. "PEARL!" Mark shouted. "Diamond, take care of Jasper!" But it was too late, because Jasper fled to his ship and closed the door behind him.

The two ships flew at each other. "Me, Diamond, Quartz and Topaz will go into Jasper's ship. Everyone else stay here and defend the ship. Don't destroy the ship!" Jet instructed. Jet and the rest of the Gemstones flew, using their newly found powers, to a window in Jasper's ship. Diamond blew open one of the windows. They climbed in the ship, startled to find soldiers guarding the hallway. They used their Gem abilities to take out the guards, but not before Topaz fell and shattered. It was too late to pick up the fragments before they were stepped on and smashed to nothing by Lapis. "HAHA! See you later!" He shouted as he activated some type of high tech machine. In a blink of an eye everybody was gone… then he realized even Jasper was gone to. Jet didn't know what happened. He called for his friends in vain, then he just cried for a long time until he spotted a ball of light in front of him. He was very curious so he touched it. He felt something happen to him. He saw his legs fade, and then everything else along with it went blank…

"Um… are you okay?" A voice asked. Jet could barely see, but he knew it was a boys voice. He shot up. "Where's Jasper! I need to…" Jet looked at the boy in front of him. "... finish the job." The boy looked at him. "Are you a gem?" The boy asked. "Yeah… why?" The boy's eyes lit up. "Do you like Earth?"

"Why are you asking so many questions!" Jet got hotheaded. "I… I gotta show you to the Crystal Gems!" The boy shouted. "Who are the Crystal Gems?"

"I've never seen him before… what did you say your name was again?" A Pearl asked. It wasn't his sister, but it kinda looked like Pink Diamond's Pearl. "Where are you from?" A fusion asked. Jet shrugged his shoulders. "I've lived on Earth all my life… I'm half human and half gem. My sister is full gem. She is a Pearl too." Jet said. That's when the fusion left the room. "The group of Gemstones was destroyed ages ago… how are you half human?" The Pearl asked. "My mother was Rose Quartz… but I've never know who my dad was." Jet said. The fusion entered the room and looked at Jet. "You come from a alternate timeline where we don't exist, and Pink Diamond never had Steven, but rather a boy and a girl. Me and Pearl will figure out a way to get Jet back to his timeline. Steven and Amethyst, give Jet a tour of Beach City." The fusion, who's name is Garnet, said.

A teenager handed Jet some fries. "And that's how I got here." Jet said to the teen. The teen had yellow hair that looked like fries, he had blue eyes, and had been recording the whole conversation. He pressed the STOP button. "This is definitely going on my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!" He boasted. "Oh yeah, my name is Ronaldo Fryman by the way!" Ronaldo said as Steven tugged on Jet's arm and pointed at a pizza place. Man, Jet couldn't wait to have some pizza. Jet stared at Amethyst as they headed towards the pizza place. She was dressed like a normal teen, something Jet had never seen before in a gem. Gems didn't like to dress like humans too much. But she obviously didn't care. Steven held open the door as the two walked in. When Jet stepped in, he saw Steven look wide-eyed at a Indian girl. She walked up to him. She then looked at Jet, then back to Steven. She whisper, "Who is he?"

"Just a gem from another timeline where I don't exist and he and his sister were Rose's children and not me." Steven said aloud to her. She looked at Jet again, then said, "Hi. I'm Connie Maheswaran." Connie said. She held out her hand. "I'm Mark, but you call me Jet." Jet said. Steven forgot all about pizza, so happy Jet got to meet Connie. "Oh! Oh! I know someone else you should meet!" Steven said. Next thing Jet knew, he was at a donut store. He didn't care, he could eat donuts or pizza. Before any introductions were done, however, Jet did get to order a donut. "Here's your donut… sir?" She said, a little confused. "Just call me Jet." Jet said. " My name is Sadie Miller." Sadie introduced herself. "Are we done with introductions?" Jet asked. Steven scrunched up his face and whispered a quiet, "No."

Jet, Steven and Connie walked up to a van that had "Mr. Universe" written all over the sides. A man missing hair on the top of his head crawled out of the back. "This is my dad, Greg Universe!" Steven said running into Greg's arms. Then, the entire Beach City shook. Jet looked to the sky, only to see Jasper's ship, floating through a portal. Garnet and Pearl ran out of the gem temple, Garnet informing Jet how to get back to his timeline. All he had to do was go through the portal Jasper opened. That's when Jasper's ship landed, floating on the water a couple hundred feet away. "Charge!" Jet shouted. Then, Steven and Connie started dancing. "What are you doing! Everyone knows you can't fuse with a human!" Jet shouted. Then they fused. "Gosh- never mind. CHARGE!" Jet screamed, and the Crystal Gems actually charged this time (along with Stevonnie). Jasper opened the doors on the front of his ship, an strange alien race charging out. They were big and gray, had six arms and three gems, and that's when Jet realized they were corrupted gems fused. There was about six, and Jasper was right behind them. "Have fun, if you consider being shattered fun." Jasper laughed. "I have all your friends in my jail on my ship." He laughed again. "You will join them, then ya'll be gettin' shattered!" Jasper chuckled, talking like a country man. "Never Jasper! Me and my friends will go home, no matter what! Even if it means…" Jet looked down at his sword he just summoned. Would he really have to shatter Jasper? He charged, slicing through the corrupted beasts. He destroyed all their forms until it was just Jasper. The Crystal Gems bubbled them, then walked away. It wasn't their fight anymore. Jet charged at Jasper, but slipped past him and ran to the jail in the ship. He unlocked the door, and told thr Gemstones to start the ship and fly away. "Do not wait for me. Fly into that portal." He told Diamond. She saluted, then ran with the others to the control room. Jet still had two people to look for. He ran deeper into the jail section, calling out Lapis and Pearl's names. "LAPIS! PEARL!" He called into the seemly endless hallway. He finally found Lapis and asked where Pearl is. "She's in cell 5162." She said gloomy. Then Jet opened her cell and helped her up. "Go with the others. You're a Gemstone." Jet said. She smiled. She had never been accepted. She had never had a friend. With that, she ran towards the control center. Only to be stabbed by Jasper. Her physical form poofed, and Jasper started walking towards the fragments. "NO!" Jet screamed as he pushed Jasper back.

"Are the engines working?" Emerald asked. "Yes!" Opal said. "Then it's time to go!" Topaz shouted. Diamond pulled a lever, and the ship blasted towards the portal.

Two swords clashed at each other. The ship had entered the portal and was now flying through space towards Earth. Their Earth. Jasper was trying to shatter Jet. But he couldn't. "Give it up, Jasper! I'm stronger than you!" Jet shouted as he hit Jasper's sword out of his hand. They were rearing the door. Then Jasper looked behind him, then at Jet. He grabbed Jet's hand, and jumped into space. Jet used one of his gem powers: a bubble shield. He now had infinite oxygen. He looked at Jasper. His body was floating away from Jet, completely frozen. That's it, Jasper was dead. Jet won. But yet he felt sad. He would never see his sister or his friends again. But they would be safe.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
